Dinner with the family
by Masterofallcats
Summary: Mettaton decided to have a family dinner, and bring Papyrus along so he can meet the family. But Napstablook is still feeling hurt from Mettatons abandonment, and Papyrus isn't making it better. Will the dinner be a success? Or will it become a disaster? Includes Papyton.


It was four in the afternoon and Napstablook was at his home, lying on the floor listening to his spooky tunes, something he did very often. He felt as he usually did, and the day didn t seem different from any other day. His computer was still sitting on his desk in the corner, and he still had all his new tracks laying messily on the floor. It seemed like a regular day, until he heard Mettaton s voice, booming like a foghorn from outside of his house. The house shook, the door swung open, and the walls vibrated. Napstablook was used to this happening when his cousin visited. He looked up from the floor and saw Mettaton and, to his surprise, Mad Dummy, who didn t usually visit.  
"Hello darling! We are having a family meeting!" Mettaton s voiced filled the room as he sat down by his cousin, waving at Mad Dummy to sit right next to him.

"Mettaton you could at least tell me we ar..." the ghost[who s that?] started before Mad Dummy cut in.

"GEEZ THIS BETTER BE IMPORTANT YOU GUYS ARE ALWAYS WASTING MY TIME!" the Dummy roared.

"I promise my lovelies I have important family things to discuss! It s about my lovely boyfriend Papyrus," Mettaton answered

The room seemed a little still as Mettaton told them this: Papyrus was a slightly strange subject for the two. Mettaton and Papyrus had been dating for four months and their relationship was blooming, but because of this, and Mettaton s hectic work schedule, Mettaton s family were feeling a little left out, especially Napstablook. Since Mettaton went corperal their relationship had faltered, but after Frisk arrived Mettaton and Napstablook s relationship improved. Napstablook was happy to finally have more time with Mettaton. But when Papyrus came their relationship began to falter again, and now Napstablook was starting to feel alone again.

"WHAT DID HE DO!" Mad Dummy's anger pulled Napstablook out of his inner thought.

"Oh Mr Angry pants he didn t do something bad! I just thought we should all have dinner together! I realised you guys have never really spent the evening with him and decided it would be fun!" the robot answered confidently.  
"I guess that sounds fun if it makes you happy, yay friends," Napstablook, answered in his regular sad-toned voice.

"EURGH SPENDING THE EVENING WITH HIM? GEEZ FINE BUT HE BETTER NOT TRY ANYTHING!" Mad Dummy groaned.

Mettaton was super excited and planned the event with his family. Both Napstablook and Mad Dummy were very weary but didn t make a thing out of it. They spent the evening lying with Napstablook l on the hard wooden floors, listening to the soothing music of his CD player. -

Frisk was sitting on a chair in Undyne s kitchen; she was reading a book while Papyrus was having his weekly cooking session. The sounds of the mixing spoon scraping the sides of the bowl as Papyrus mixed his creation blended with Undyne s loud scolding at his ineptitude. As Frisk turned the page of the worn book they jumped at the sudden sound of vibrations. They looked over to the other two, who seemed preoccupied with their cooking. Frisk got up and looked for the source of the vibrations. Checking the top of the piano at the side of the room, they even opened it just in case. They gently closed the lid and then realised the sound was coming from the kitchen. They ran up to the fridge and opened it randomly not expecting anything, but somehow discovered a cell phone in the vegetable drawer. They stood there confused holding the vibrating cell phone, realsing it was Papyrus's. They could tell by the homemade phone charm Frisk had made him for his birthday that year, a dangly charm with colourful ribbons. At this point Undyne was forcefully stirring the big metal pot on the stove and Papyrus fretted over the burning mixture.

"Papyrus your phone is making noises!" Frisk ran up to him with his phone in her small hands.

"Oh thanks Frisk! I wonder which of my many fans is sending me praises," Papyrus exclaimed as he gently took the phone out of their hands.

"Papyrus your lesson isn t done yet come back!" Undyne pestered as she continued to stir the black smoky pot.

Papyrus took a look and realised he had gotten a text from Mettaton, for them to have dinner in a couple of days with his family. He loudly gulped and started frantically texting back, catching the attention of Undyne and Frisk. 


End file.
